


2019 short

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Relationships: Ryoji/Yuu
Kudos: 1





	2019 short

“Happy New Year, Nonomiya-sensei!” Yuu greeted with a full ninety-degree bow.

“Ara, Yuu-san!?” Charon looked around to make sure that none of the neighbours were around to see. “You don’t have to be so polite! Raise your head!”

Yuu did, but gave a confused look. “H-huh? B-but…”

“Come in, come in,” Charon urged, gesturing into the house.

Yuu obediently did as he was told. Once he was inside, Charon closed the door, sighed and gave a smile. “Happy New Year,” he finally greeted back.

“D-did I do anything wrong? I thought it was only proper for one to pay respects during New Year when intruding on another family’s household…”

Charon raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know what your family is like, but we don’t do that here. And besides, it’s not like you haven’t been here before and it’s not like I’m a stranger to you.”

“But New Year…” Yuu stopped himself. Charon’s probably right, considering that his family is not exactly a normal family. His family is rich. Stupidly rich, apparently, after he learnt what normal people consider ‘rich’.

He made a small mental ‘tch’ at the thought. He had ran away from home, and it took a year or so but he finally managed to blend into society. Or so he thought until today. It seemed that there is much more for him to learn.

“I brought gifts,” Yuu said, handing over a paper bag. _This should be safe,_ he thought.

“Oh! Thanks. What is it?” Charon asked.

“Some handmade confectionery,” Yuu said, albeit too bluntly.

“…from home?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything better and I don’t really want to eat them so I thought it would be great that you can have it but it felt like a terrible thing to do since it felt like I’m treating you guys like my garbage bin but since you guys really like it I…”

“Yuu, I think it’s a wonderful gift,” Charon said, raising his voice a little. “Don’t worry too much about it. I was just wondering. I won’t ask again, okay?”

Yuu shook his head. “N-no! It’s fine! I sincerely apologize for my outburst.”

Charon gave a chuckle. Before Yuu could get confused about its significance, he said. “You are here to see Ryoji, right?”

“Er…yes.” Yuu said.

Charon sighed. “That hopeless boy is still asleep. You can find him in his room. If you could wake him up, that would be great. I’m about to go meet Rosario and it would be nice if you guys are awake to watch the house.”

“What do I have to do to…‘watch the house’?” Yuu asked.

“Just…er…be…around?” Charon scratched his head, unsure. “Why don’t you leave that to Ryoji once you wake him up?” He smiled and took his bag from the counter. “I’ll be going off now.”

“Oh, okay.” Yuu said as he made his way to Ryoji’s room.

“Don’t wake him up too rudely,” Charon’s voice came from the entrance. “He gets really angry when you do that.” With that, the door shut and Charon was gone.

The silence that came after felt odd to Yuu, as if he’s trespassing the house. He knew he wasn’t, of course, but it felt strange to be the only person awake in a house that wasn’t his.

 _It’s fine, it’s fine,_ he told himself repeatedly as he stood in front of a wooden door with a name plaque with Ryoji’s name on it.

_I’ll…knock?_

He knocked, but no answer.

_I’ll…knock again?_

He knocked again. Still no answer.

_I’ll…enter?_

He placed his hands on the knob and heaved a breath. Now it really feels like he’s trespassing. “Excuse me…” he whispered as he entered.

He had entered Ryoji’s room several times before, but without Ryoji awake, everything seemed so _still._

 _No, I must focus on my mission. Wake Ryoji. Gently._ He made his way towards the bed where Ryoji sleeps soundly and… a little too comfortably.

Ryoji laid on his back, in pyjamas with cute rabbit prints all over. The blankets were off, most probably kicked away. A small grin was on his face as drool drizzled down his left cheek into a small pool on his pillow. _Must be a good dream…I wonder what he’s dreaming about?_

“Ryoji,” he whispered. “Ryoji, wake up.”

Ryoji flinched. His right arm pulled his shirt up, revealing his belly, and rubbed it. “Mmn hot…” he muttered, but returned back to sleep.

Yuu, alarmed at the movement, moved back. _Is this too violent?_ He thought. Without realizing it, his eyes had already fallen onto Ryoji’s body. He tried to peel his eyes away, but it was too late. He had already seared the image of Ryoji’s exposed flabby belly, the waistband of his underwear peeking through the top of his pants, and the small bulge just a few inches below into his brain.

The bulge was the worst of them.

 _Crap crap crap._ Yuu wanted to slap himself, but he was afraid that it would make too loud of a noise. _It’s normal it’s normal it’s normal. He’s a boy, I’m a boy, we are boys. It’s morning. It’s normal it’s normal it’s normal._ The mantra did little to ease his racing heart.

“R-R-Ryoji!” His hiss stuttered. “Wake up!”

“Ehehe, Yuu…” Ryoji muttered in his sleep. “Yuu…let’s…klsjdf”

Yuu’s face went red. _He’s dreaming about me? And let’s what??_

“Ryoji!” He tried his normal voice this time. “Wake up.” He shook Ryoji on the shoulder, trying to distract himself from looking anymore at Ryoji’s helpless body.

“Fuwah??” Ryoji’s eyes fluttered open. He squinted at Yuu. “…Yuu?”

“Er,” Yuu forced a smile. It was awkward at best but a smile nonetheless. “Happy New Year.”

There was a pause. Then Ryoji’s eyes went wide. “Yuu?!” He gasped. His face went beet red as he struggled to grab hold of his blanket. When he did, he pulled it over him, covering his face.

“H-h-happy New Year! I-is my brother around?” Ryoji said from under the blanket.

“He’s gone. He said to watch the house,” Yuu said, glad that all that was finally over, although he’s still struggling to shake what he had seen earlier away from his head. “I’ll wait…for you outside, I guess. So that you can…get changed.”

“Okay,” Ryoji said, still under the sheets.

Before Yuu walked out, he decided he had to ask, lest it bothers him throughout the day. “By the way, what were we doing in your dream?”

“I’M NOT TELLING!!” Ryoji squeaked. “WAIT WHY DO YOU KNOW?!”


End file.
